


The Writing’s On Your Skin.

by theweakestthing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/pseuds/theweakestthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith rolled his eyes, pausing in front of the mirror to stare at the words that had appeared just under his collarbone on the left side. The words were void of any context and thus lost all their meaning, either way though Keith didn't think that 'oh shit, who has a mullet these days' was the best thought for his soul mate to have when they first met. He figured he'd have to keep an eye out for people that were looking at him with mild disgust because they might be the person he was meant for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writing’s On Your Skin.

Keith rolled his eyes, pausing in front of the mirror to stare at the words that had appeared just under his collarbone on the left side. The words were void of any context and thus lost all their meaning, either way though Keith didn't think that 'oh shit, who has a mullet these days' was the best thought for his soul mate to have when they first met. He figured he'd have to keep an eye out for people that were looking at him with mild disgust because they might be the person he was meant for.

It was just his unlucky streak continuing, he couldn't even catch a break on his sixteenth birthday.

His birthday went silently and with a massive sense of absence, he did his best to ignore it. Little did he know that a year and a bit later how loud his life would become, how little moments of silence like this would occur.

* * *

 

Curling his toes in the sand, Keith had slathered his body in waterproof sun lotion, he wreaked of the stuff. The wet-suit covered most of his body, leaving only his arms and legs exposed so there wasn't much room for genuine sunburn but if he did get one it'd be an ugly shape. Either way that wasn't his main concern, the wind was beginning to kick up which meant that he didn't have much time before the waves became too dangerous to ride.

Board held under his arm, Keith made his way to the shore and set out paddling toward the waves. He spent some time riding up and down them, surf kicking up around him. Cutting under the wave, his smile was wide as reached his hand out to run it across the water.

Keith left the water with a wide smile, the scent of sun lotion was now mixed with the sea and salt upon his skin, it was the best he'd felt in months. The wind began to kick up behind him, flew through Keith's hair.

He sat on the sand, board by his side and stretched as he watched the waves grow wilder. Reaching for his toes, someone whizzed past him. The kind of wild youth that screamed and hollered as their legs pumped through the water, water flying into the air, laughter carried by the strong wind.

When Keith had finished his stretches and looked back over the ocean, the waves were tall and they broke dangerously. And what Keith endearing referred to as 'a point break wannabe' was still out on the waves, he saw the other the moment they were losing balance and were quickly lost in the crashing of the surf.

Then Keith was up, legs moving without him asking them to. Feet in the water again, he spied that tan skin struggling to reach out over the continued crashing of the waves. There was the logical part of Keith's mind that was screaming at him that this is was so dangerous, that he was just as likely to be dragged under just like the idiot had been.

He dove down when he thought he was close enough to grab the idiot, their eyes met under the water and stupidly he thought about how blue their eyes were before he reached out. Keith pulled them away, searching for the sun and the shore, knees hitting the shallows Keith dragged the guy out of the water.

The guy was laying there unconscious and Keith couldn't tell if they were breathing or not, he held his hand in front of the other's nose as people began to crowd around them. Keith couldn't feel anything against his hand, he roughly knew CPR, maybe, he locked his hands together over the guy's chest and saw the words written over their heart.

_'How can those eyes be that blue under water.'_

Thankfully, Mr. Blue eyes started coughing before Keith break their ribs with his fists, those eyes fluttered open as the man that owned them hacked water out of his lungs. He figured he should ask if they're okay or something like that.

"What the hell were you doing?" Keith said, brows raised with his hands flying around, standing away from the guy as the crowd dispersed.

"Surfing, did it look like something else?" The continued cough, doubling over himself.

"Looked like you were trying to kill yourself, jackass,"  Keith spat, wanting the kick the guy in the side.

"We were competing the whole time," blue eyes said, seriously and Keith stood there staring down at the guy for a moment.

"Dude I didn't even notice you were there," Keith said finally, brows upturned in his confusion.

"Wow," the guy exhaled, "the name's Lance by the way," he said, holding his hand out for Keith to take.

"Hi, Lance," Keith said, still staring down at Lance without taking the other's hand.

"Dude, I almost died," Lance said, shaking his hand around in the air, still waiting for Keith to take it.

"From your own stupidity," Keith returned, now glaring down at Lance.

"Whatever, just help me up," Lance said, testily as he pushed himself off of the sand and onto his feet.

"I'm leaving," Keith said as he turned heel, plucked up his surf board and made his way back to his shitty car.

Quite frankly Keith was having a crisis, he wasn't ready for this, wasn't ready to meet his soul mate. He wasn't sure if he would ever be ready, but he was shaken enough to split the moment he could. Awkwardly shoving his board in his car, Keith pulled out a towel from the back seat and rubbed his hair dry as he tried to yank down the zipper on the back of his wet-suit. With the towel draped over his head, Keith began to push the wet-suit off of his body, it clung to him awfully just frustrating him more.

"Hey, you can't just run away from me, you saved my life," Lance appeared in front of Keith, having obviously chased after him.

"And you still have thanked me, not that I'm asking you too, it's just..what?" Keith trailed off, brows furrowed at the way Lance was staring at him.

"Dude," Lance said, practically saying nothing.

"What?" Keith barked, throwing the towel back into the car.

"We're soul mates," Lance said, pointing to Keith's chest, smile curling like a cat that got the cream.

Keith only then realised that his chest was exposed and that Lance could clearly see the words written just under his collarbone, he wasn't ready for this at all, they'd only just met.

"But really dude, who does have a mullet these days, did you lose a bet?" Lance laughed, moving to lean against the car, trying to act all cool and casual.

"No, I just like it this way," Keith said, mildly affronted.

"That's cute," Lance said, smile breaking wider and making Keith's heart flutter effectively hammering the last nail in his coffin. "Oh are you falling for me already?" He smirked, sliding closer to Keith.

"Falling for the idea of kicking your ass," Keith stammered, ignoring the telling heat that rose to his cheeks.

"That's really cute, you're really cute," Lance said, getting closer, "and we've got a great story of how we met too," crowding Keith against the car, all the while giving the other his best winning smile.

"You're so embarrassing," Keith muttered, "throw yourself into the sea and then straight after that you throw yourself into my arms," he said, ducking his head from Lance's view.

"Hey, all I'm saying is let's get a drink and see where it goes from there, eh?" Lance winked and for a short moment Keith silently stared up at him without blinking, then Keith was laughing, snorting even.

"You winked at me?" Keith wheezed, leaning over the car door.

"I'd have done it sooner if I knew you were going to react like that," Lance said, biting his lip as he looked down at Keith.

"Maybe a drink wouldn't be so bad," Keith said, looking up at Lance, "plus you do owe me for saving your life and all," he added, showing Lance his own smirk.

"It's a date," Lance exclaimed, making a wild gesture with his arm.

"Don't push your luck," Keith said, moving away to close the car door.


End file.
